Nigel Acorn
King Nigel Acorn is the current king of Mobotropolis and the father of Princess Sally and Prince Elias Acorn. History Early Life Nigel was born close to the end of the Great War. Nigel grew up traditionally and accepted his father's mantle when he became of age. At some point, Nigel fell in love with and married Eleyna, a villager from Seaside Island. Years later, they would have Elias Acorn and later Sally, who would be chosen as Nigel's heir. Nigel was a loving family man and a just ruler. At some time in the past, one of his royal advisors, the scientist Dr. Ellidy, retired from King Acorn's service. The king bid his old friend farewell as he was leaving, and later watched as Sally said her goodbyes as well. Ellidy presented Sally with the parting gift of a handheld computer, and was stymied when the princess asked what "her" name was. Seeing his friend struggling, the king suggested naming it after a past queen-Nicole Acorn-and the name Nicole was happily accepted by Sally. Imprisonment Some time after, he made the mistake of trusting both Walter Naugus and Dr. Eggman as royal advisors. After earning his trust, the two villains and Dr. Julian Snively attempted to convince the King that the infamous United Federation sought to invade his kingdom, which worked as the two nations had a questionable history in the past. Eggman's schemes eventually succeeded, and he imprisoned both King Acorn and Naugus in the Special Zone, taking over Mobotropolis in their absence. Some time later, King Acorn would be rescued by the Knothole Freedom Fighters, lead by Sally and Mobotropolis was restored to its former glory. However, Sally came to enjoy her new lifestyle as a hero and appealed to her father to let her stay that way. King Acorn stopped her and admitted that it would work out for the best, as her actions honored her Kingdom and that while he would always worry for Sally's safety, it made sense for her to be out on the field, protecting the world from Eggman, while he handled things back in Mobotropolis. Appearance Nigel is a Mobian brown squirrel with blue eyes. He shares general coloration with his children; such as two tones of brown used for his fur, and auburn hair and eyebrows. He particularly has a short and smooth mustache and likewise smooth and flat hair, and possesses a large and rounded, bushy tail. He has no cheek fur however. Nigel typically wears a blue-colored uniform trimmed with red at the collar, sleeves, and bottom, with a red belt with an acorn-shaped buckle and gold epaulets. He also wears white gloves, and blue boots with buckles on the feet and red cuffs on top. Personality Nigel is considerate and has a jovial demeanor, and he displays quite friendly regards towards Sonic, Tails, and Nicole. He is a beloved family man and hold a great deal of fatherly concern for Sally, though he also expresses confidence in her abilities and understands her important contributions to the Freedom Fighters. As such, he allowed Sally to remain with the Freedom Fighters even after Mobotropolis had been reclaimed from Dr. Eggman. He can also be surprisingly serious at times. Powers and Abilities Much like Sally, Nigel wears a pair of bracelets which lets him generate a sword and shield made of solid energy for combat. Category:Characters Category:Mobians Category:Males Category:Squirrels and Chipmunks Category:Royalty Category:House of Acorn Category:Heroes